


hot best man

by skoosiepants



Series: blurbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants
Summary: for prompt: Stiles is videographing someone's wedding but after when he looks at the footage it's like 50% hot best man Derek





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on tumblr for mklutz!

“Well this is embarrassing,” Stiles says, pausing the footage after only ten minutes into the ceremony.  He taps his finger idly on the space bar of his laptop.  When Scott doesn’t answer him, he tips his head back and looks at him upside down. “Scott?”

Scott has his adorably confused face on, staring at the frozen screen.  “Is that… Derek Hale?”

“Yep,” Stiles says.  He looks back at the laptop, slumps into his seat, hooks his fingers together and rests them on his stomach.  On the screen, Derek is frozen in mid-laugh, head tilted slightly, eyes closed.  He’s got these sexy little bunny teeth, Stiles isn’t going to lie, that’s totally doing it for him right now.

“Cora’s older brother Derek Hale?” Scott asks.

“Grew into those ears, right?” He reaches forward and presses play again, listens to Derek’s little laugh out loud.  It’s like warm sunshine and fresh baked cookies.

And then Stiles and Scott watch in silence as Derek hands over the rings, as he walks back down the aisle, as he gets into a limo with this tight shot of his butt.  The video cuts roughly to a lavishly decorated ballroom, dim, sparkly lights and a hush of conversation, and then there’s even more footage of Derek—jacket off, rocks glass in hand, dancing like a giant dork, hugging Erica and Boyd.  There’s like… twenty percent bride, ten percent family and then, uh, seventy percent hot Derek and his hot ass.  

Stiles honestly can’t bring himself to be upset about that.

“Erica’s going to kill you,” Scott says.

The video fades off of a sleepily drunk Derek leaning into one of the other groomsmen. Now all it needs is to be sliced and finessed a little and it’s pretty much his love letter to Derek Hale.  Huh.

Scott claps him on the shoulder and says, “Good luck.”


End file.
